


I've got a bad case of loving you

by Phoenixtcm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, I personally think draco malfoy would be super pouty and petulant when he's sick, M/M, Marriage, Sickfic, feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixtcm/pseuds/Phoenixtcm
Summary: Draco gets the flu. Harry gets the tea





	

“I’m dying,” Draco moaned. “I’m actually dying.”

“Hush.” Harry murmured, setting a mug of hot tea on the nightstand. “Stop being dramatic.”

“Dramatic is my middle name,” Draco pouted.

“Lucius is your middle name.” Harry placed a hand on his partner’s sweaty forehead. “You’re burning up.” His voice took on a more worried edge.

Draco whined loudly, tipping his head to the ceiling. “I’m _dyyyyyyyyiiiiiiiiiiiing_.”

“You big baby.” Harry shook his head fondly. “Drink some tea.”

“God has abandoned us.” Draco grumbled. He accepted the mug from Harry and took a small sip.

“Your father would be upset if he heard you saying that,” Harry said, heading back to the kitchen.

“Well father’s back in _England_ and I’m _dying_!” Draco called after Harry’s retreating back. Draco’s cat jumped onto the bed and curled up next to him, purring loudly.

Harry returned and set a vial of pepper-up potion on the nightstand. He raised an eyebrow at Draco.

“At least Princess still loves me!” Draco added huffily when Harry only chuckled at his theatrics.

“Princess loves you because you feed her table scraps even though she has that specially formulated cat food you insist on getting her,” Harry said, a hand on his hip. “Anyway, this is a muggle thermometer,” he held it out for Draco to inspect, “it tells what temperature you are.”

Draco shook his head petulantly. “What do you need that for? You’re a wizard; use magic.”

“Not all of us are potion-makers who use temperature-telling spells every day, Draco.” Harry said calmly. “Some of us are professors who only need to know how to do the OWLs and NEWTs spells to teach. And, may I remind you that you were the one who insisted we spend our honeymoon here, instead of just staying in England like I suggested?”

“No you may not.”

“Of course, your highness. Would you like me to end world hunger while I’m at it?”

Draco wrinkled his nose. “Don’t patronise me. I’m a grown adult.”

Harry kissed him on the tip of his nose. “Of course, Draco. Wouldn’t dream of it. Now open up, the thermometer goes in your mouth to tell your temperature.”

Draco made a face but complied.

“Don’t bite it,” Harry cautioned.

Draco’s face said that he was tempted to do just that.

The thermometer beeped. Harry retrieved it.

“38.5 degrees,” he murmured, holding it so that the last rays of the sun setting illuminated its screen. “It’s up there but it’s not that bad.”

“I’m dying.” Draco pouted again. “I’m going to _perish_ out here and Princess will be _distraught_. You’ll have to attend the funeral and everyone’s going to look boring and drab and there will be speeches about how great I was which, you know, I normally wouldn’t dislike but I’ll be _dead._ ” 

“Nobody forced you to go swimming in that ice-cold lake,” Harry pointed out. He took Draco’s mug of tea away from him and poured the pepper-up potion into it.

Draco shushed him and continued. “Promise me you’ll use the Malfoy fortune and buy yourself better-looking robes.”

“Darling, if I wanted to marry you for the Malfoy family fortune, rest assured that I could have done that years ago.”

Draco scoffed, taking a sip of his tea. “No you couldn’t.”

“Our first date was at a muggle zoo. You got coffee spilt on you and then got drenched in rain but you agreed to a second date anyway.” Harry smirked. “You had it _bad_ for me.” He leaned over and pecked a soft kiss on Draco’s cheek, his lips feeling cool and soothing against Draco’s overheated skin.

“I hate you,” Draco grumbled petulantly.

“I love you too. Now drink your tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got inspired and wrote this oneshot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Should I have written another chapter of my existing fic instead? Probably yes. Should I have studied for my midterms instead of writing this? Also yes. Would I have studied for my midterms if I hadn't written this? No


End file.
